The present invention relates to an extendable modular vaccum chamber which can for example be used when carrying out electron beam welding.
In electron beam welding installations, the parts to be welded are generally placed in a sealed chamber from which the air is removed. This chamber, commonly referred to as a "vaccum chamber", must have dimensions which are larger than those of all the parts which are to be welded, and must include an opening through which the parts to be welded can be introduced, and which is sealed prior to providing the vaccum inside it.